The Unspoken Words
by arcticflames
Summary: Setting in the Silver Millennium based on Serenity and Endymion's everlasting romance. Ever wonder if Serenity is actually graceful or not or how does Endymion puts up with her? Well, read it at your own risk ^.~


Dedication: This is dedicated to one of my best friend, Guardian Star,   
for being so nice to me and as a get well present. ^O^ She is the   
creator of Sailor Sirius, http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Pagoda/7132  
Hope you feel better ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It is owned by its creator and  
the companies who published the manga and animated the show. But the  
story and the plot belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Do you really buy into that junk that Usagi is   
*actually* graceful as a princess? Well, I don't and this is my  
version of what really happens during the Silver Millenium. There are   
hints of prejudice and stereotype in this story, but just keep in mind,   
those are not my standings. I am just using them to make this story   
funny. (Sorry if it's not funny. I am not a born comedian). If you   
hate it, I am really sorry. Just a warning to all of my readers (yeah,   
like I haven't given you one already!), I might just *kill* your image   
of Usagi, Mamoru, and everyone in this fanfic, so read it at your own   
risk. If you just really want to kill me, just remember I warned you   
and you are the one choosing to read this story. Also I use the name   
Usagi and Mamoru as their nicknames because Endymion and Serenity   
just sound too formal. And I use Japanese names so read below if you   
don't know them. Usagi and Mamoru have so many different name   
because well, I don't know! Go ask Takeuchi Naoko and whoever   
dubbed the anime!  
  
A list of names in Japanese/English:  
Endymion/Mamoru/Mamo-chan/Darien  
Serenity/Usagi/Usako/Usa/Serena  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
  
Key:  
*...*= thoughts and emphasize on words  
= flashback and repetition   
  
Contact:  
email: arcticflames0328@yahoo.com  
Dreams: http://www.geocities.com/arcticflames0328  
rAndOm thOUghts: http://arcticflames.diaryland.com  
ff.net: http://www.fanfiction.net ID: 150390  
  
**********************************************************************  
The Unspoken Words  
  
PG-13  
  
(@)---^-----  
  
By arcticflames  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Wait for me!" A blonde hair girl trailed   
behind the ten-years-old as they climbed up the hill trying to hide   
from their playmates. The little seven-years-old ran as fast as she   
could and tripped over a small pebble on the way. Bending down, the   
child whimpered at the size of the cut and cried out in pain hoping   
the older boy would stop.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?" Mamoru, the young prince of Earth   
formally known as Endymion, sighed as he sat on the ground examining   
the petite girl's cut. The cut wasn't big, but at the sight of   
blood, Usagi couldn't resist crying.  
  
"Wahh!" The blonde child's face was covered with tears. As the   
future queen of the Moon Kingdom, the little Serenity, addressed as   
Usagi by all of her friends, was just a crybaby. She looked around   
for a tissue to wipe her tears. When she couldn't find any, she   
grabbed Mamoru's sleeve and blew her nose in it.  
  
Mamoru's stomach did a flip as he cringed at the thought of washing  
his shirt again. *This is the fifth shirt this week* Mamoru thought   
himself as Usagi wiped her tears on his other sleeve. *Next time, I   
am bringing a box of tissue with me and say good bye to sticky, yucky   
shirts.*  
  
Usagi gazed at Mamoru with her sky-blue eyes with tears still   
forming in her eyes. "Mamo-chan, it hurts."  
  
Mamoru picked the slender girl up by her arm gently and guided   
her to a pond nearby. The crystal clear pond reflected a perfect   
image of the couple sitting on the edge while Mamoru cleaned his   
playmate's wound with water.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yes, does it still hurt?" Mamoru turned his head at the sound of the   
bell-like voice. A tone of concern was in his voice, and he moved   
closer to the blonde-haired child.  
  
"No, it doesn't hurt anymore," Usagi replied shaking her head. "Thank   
you. You are the best, Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru blushed at Usagi's compliment and pretended to cleanse the   
wound more thoroughly.  
  
"Mamo-chan? What did you want to talk to me about?" Usagi cocked her  
head wondering why her friend would want to talk to her without all  
their playmate. She waited patiently while Mamoru fumbled in his   
pocket and produced a small present wrapped in tissue paper.  
  
"Ooh, food!" Usagi snatched the present away from Mamoru and unwrapped it   
hastily. Without even looking closely at what laid inside, Usagi   
placed it in her mouth.  
  
"Usagi!" Mamoru looked at the girl in horror wondering how she could  
snatch the present, open it, and put it in her mouth in a split  
second. "It's not food."  
  
Usagi choked realizing the hard object in her mouth was not  
food. She tried to pry the out the golden sphere out  
of her mouth. Obviously, her mouth was a lot wider when she was   
hungry, because now, the small object was stuck in there. "Muh-cha!   
Muh muh muh!"  
  
Mamoru winced in embarrassment as he inserted his fingers into Usagi's   
mouth. Slowly millimeter by millimeter, the object popped out onto his   
hand. *Ugh! Gross, now my hand is covered with saliva!* Mamoru frowned   
at the wet, slimy object. Usagi peered at the object holding in Mamoru's   
hand while stretching her jaw and closing it.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked gently when Mamoru placed the object   
back into her hand. The carving on the object was of a quarter moon  
decorated elegantly with swirls of stardusts danced on top by a fine   
craftman. Usagi wiped the saliva remaining on the golden sphere   
on Mamoru's shirt while Mamoru grimed at what was left of his clean   
shirt.   
  
"It's a music box," Mamoru twisted the little wire on the back of the   
music box letting the sweet melody filled the air.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Usagi sighed, closing her eyes taking the melody in   
with her whole heart. She leaned again Mamoru using him as   
a pillow and murmured in satisfaction.  
  
"Usako," Mamoru gently lifted her off his shoulder and forced her to   
look at him in the eyes.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes unwillingly and glanced at the dark-haired   
boy in curiosity.  
  
Mamoru gulped while leaning closer and closer to Usagi breathing in   
her sweet scent. Usagi cocked her head confused watching her playmate  
closed his eyes and opened his lips slightly.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Mamoru stood up rapidly hearing Rei's screeching voice. *Nice going,   
Rei!* He sent a evil look to the Mars princess who was smiling   
slyly at the couple.  
  
Behind her were all of their playmates. There were the princesses from  
the planets Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Mars, known as Ami, Makoto,   
Minako, and Rei to the rest of the playmates, and the four in-training   
generals, Jedite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. They all had the sly   
grin pasted on their faces moving their glances from Mamoru to the   
unaware Usagi rubbing her eyes.  
  
Jedite sauntered over to Mamoru smiling devilishly as he nudged Mamoru's   
ribs with his elbow. He started out slowly but loud enough so everyone   
could hear him, "So..did you K-I-...muf muh"  
  
Before he even finished his sentence, Mamoru covered Jedite's mouth   
with his hand hoping the clueless Usagi wouldn't know what they   
were talking about. Mamoru smiled weakly at Usagi while rest of the   
group stretched their stiff muscles from running all the way to find   
the missing couple and watched the scene unfolding before them in   
amusement.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened after she figured out what Jedite was trying to   
spell. "Mamoru, y-you were going to kiss me?" Usagi's voice raised   
ten times higher than her normal pitch.  
  
"Eww!" Minako commented disgustedly and covered her mouth when all   
eyes were on her. Makoto slapped Minako's back and the nine pairs  
of eyes concentrated on Mamoru once again.  
  
Sweat began to form on Mamoru's forehead while he tried to come up   
with a convincing answer. He released Jedite without knowing it, and  
Jedite ran back to his group of in-training generals and signaled to   
them.  
  
"Mamoru and Usagi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the four   
ten-years-old boys chanted the famous kissing song receiving giggles   
from the young princesses.  
  
*I better get out of this. FAST!* Mamoru looked anxiously around   
him only to find himself surrounded with a group of bemused friends   
and a confusing Usagi. Finally, a voice came out. "What are you   
talking about? Who told you I am kissing Usako? Why am I even   
kissing her for?"  
  
*My gosh! Those are my own words from my big fat, lying mouth!* The   
voice paused for awhile after Mamoru realized what he had said. "I  
will not kiss Usagi ever! Even if she is the last girl in the   
universe! That's just disgusting! She is a crybaby and the ugliest  
girl alive!"  
  
Mamoru looked uncomfortably at the group wearing a disappointing   
expression on their faces. He ran as fast as he could avoiding to   
see Usagi's face. *There, I had done it. Just to save my face.   
What a pathetic fool!*  
  
*She is a crybaby and the last ugliest girl alive!* Mamoru's words   
echoed in Usagi's mind as tears began dropping from her eyes again.  
She thought to herself, *But why? Everyone said I was pretty. Why,  
Mamo-chan? Why?*  
  
A hand was placed on her shoulder, *Mamo-chan!*. Expecting Mamoru  
coming back to comfort her, Usagi jerked her head up so sudden her  
head bumped with her blue-haired friend's chin. It was Ami, the   
princess of Mercury, who was just a little older than the rest of   
the princesses.  
  
Usagi wiped her tears off with the back of her hand staring at the   
wet patch on her hand *This time, Mamoru's shirt is not here   
for me. He is not here...anymore*  
  
**********  
Ten years later  
  
A blonde hair girl with two buns on top of her head walked elegantly  
down the aisle causing gasps of admiration and envy from the crowd.  
She bowed in front of the queen of the Moon who sat in ease on the   
throne.  
  
The silver-haired queen with similar hairstyle smiled in satisfaction  
watching her daughter attracting admirers. *She's all grown up now*  
  
*Oh my goddess, Selene. Please make the time fly faster. These   
shoes are killing me and I am soaking my back with sweats. And all   
these people, STOP STARING AT ME!* Princess Serenity felt the   
frustration building inside of her while smiling gently at everyone   
dancing one dance after another.  
  
In the mean time, four shadows appeared in a corner drinking   
champagnes and watching the suitors offering the moon princess one dance   
after another.  
  
The raven-haired girl wearing a ruby dress nudge the blonde right   
next to her. "So, how long you think Usagi is going to keep up?"   
As the true descendant of the Mars, she had beautiful purple eyes and  
dark hair reaching down to her waist.  
  
"I bet she'll trip in the next five minutes," Minako, the blonde from  
Venus and one of Princess Serenity's closest friend, placed a bet   
on their ever beloved princess. "And I will bet my ring for it."   
  
Minako held up her hand letting the girls admired the delicate ring  
that was on her slender finger.  
  
"Please," Makoto, the princess from Jupiter electrified her surrounding  
with her auburn hair and emerald eyes, sighed at her friend,   
"can't you guys have more faith in Usagi?" She looked sternly at the   
two princesses who ignored her entirely. She gently rubbed the thin   
bracelet on her hand before speaking one more time, "I am betting my   
bracelet that she will trip in the next minute."  
  
Minako gave Makoto a high-five watching their friend intensely. "Right   
on!"  
  
As if she was on cue, Serenity stumbled and crashed her weight into  
the newcomer.  
  
"Ahem!" Makoto coughed and held her hand out expectantly at Minako.  
A scowling Minako reluctantly removed the ring from her finger and   
gave it to Makoto. Makoto sent the blonde a 'Sailor V' victory sign   
and tried the ring on her finger. "Ah! A perfect fit! Usagi has   
never failed me before."  
  
Rei patted Makoto's shoulder, "If I don't know better. I would say   
you and Usagi planned this whole scene."  
  
Makoto gave Rei a mysterious smile. "Aren't you just dying to know?"  
  
The blue-haired girl from the water planet, who had watched the whole   
scene unfold before her, shook her head, sending her short cropped   
hair in every direction.   
  
Unknown to the group of princesses, their bet had quickly exited the   
scene after she knocked the newcomer over.  
  
**********  
  
"Ahh!" Usagi slipped her body into the crystal clear water from the   
pond. Unwilling to go back to her room and be forced by her fellow  
princesses, or worst, Luna, to attend her seventeenth birthday party.   
She decided to take a refreshing bath in the pond hidden from the   
rest of the group. She wriggled her toes sore from dancing for three  
straight hours and lowered her body into the water.  
  
Suddenly she surfaced from the water again and opened the music box  
she carried with her everywhere. As the air was filled with the   
sweet melody, she sang along with it in pure happiness.  
  
**********  
  
Prince Endymion rubbed the side of his stomach soothing the crash he   
had experienced awhile ago in the party. All he saw was a pile of   
blonde hair most of them stuffed in his mouth. He didn't even get a   
chance to see who bumped into him.  
  
He had escaped from the party barely as soon as he saw his chance.   
*Damn to all those women there.* Mamoru shivered as he remembered   
the group of women trying to tempt him with their sexy bodies. *That   
was one scary mob!*  
  
Walking in the forest for awhile, he remembered the last time he visited  
the Moon. It was ten years ago on that horrible day when he   
said those mean words to Usako. He lowered his head shamefully, *Usako*.   
His eyes moistened at the thought of those words he had said to   
her ten years ago. *Will you ever forgive me, Usako?*  
  
Unconsciously, he stopped at the entrance of the pond. He was about   
to turn around when he heard a woman singing a song:  
  
"Fighting evil by midnight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
Everytime is a real fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon,  
She is the one named SAILOR MOON!"  
  
"Whoo! Go Sailor Moon!" the blonde-haired woman clapped her hands and   
stood up on her feet cheering for herself.  
  
She turned around really to sing the song again when she saw the man  
standing at the entrance.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the woman's eyes narrowed to a slit, her dress   
materialized, and she was ready for some actions.  
  
She marched over to the tall, dark-haired man with deep ocean blue   
eyes for a confrontation. Unfortunately, she stepped on the hem of   
her dress and fell flat on her face.  
  
Mamoru chuckled and offered his hand to the stranger. "Here, let me   
help you."  
  
He picked up the muddy young woman who was trying to wipe the mud off her   
face making even a bigger mess. Mamoru searched in his pocket for   
his handkerchief when his tuxedo coat was snatched away suddenly from a   
corner. He stared at the blonde wiping the mud off her face with   
his jacket. *That's so....Usako-like!*  
  
"What?" Usagi questioned the stranger in front of her demanding to   
know why was he staring at her. She was confused by her action also,  
wiping her face on his coat. It was as if she knew this guy. He seemed   
so familiar, his smile was like...  
  
Bang! It suddenly hit her head.  
  
"Mamo...chan?"  
  
Mamoru stared at the blonde incredibly, "Usa...ko?"  
  
He examined the blonde from head to toe again in awe looking at the   
woman his Usako had grown into. She was now graceful with a   
beautiful, curvy body figure that was every man's fantasy. *What?!   
What was I thinking!*  
  
SLAP!  
  
"You sniveling jerk!" Usagi walked several steps back, and   
miraculously she didn't fall back into the water.  
  
Still in shock, Mamoru touched the spot on his cheek that was sure to   
leave a mark for hours. *This is the first time I have been   
smacked. But why, Usako? Why?* Mamoru looked at the angry   
Usagi in disbelief wishing this was all part of a nightmare. It wasn't.  
  
"What kind of sick mind you have? Watching a girl taking her bath?"   
  
"Why would I even watch you take a bath!" Mamoru yelled back at   
Usagi, his pride hurted beyond repair.   
  
"Well," Usagi pouted, "I don't know. You are the one with a sick  
mind!"  
  
Knowing the conversation wasn't going anywhere, Mamoru retorted in   
complete frustration, "Well, even with a sick mind, I wouldn't even  
look at your body. It's....ugghh!" Mamoru looked away unable  
to snap and lie to Usagi.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Usagi demanded.  
  
*Two can play at this game* Mamoru smirked at the thought. "How   
should I know! It's *your* body."  
  
Usagi blushed a crimson red and ran back to the palace humiliated by   
Mamoru's comment with tears running down her cheeks *I don't care. I   
really don't care. H-he is nothing to me! NOTHING!*  
  
**********  
  
"Usagi?" Queen Serenity sighed at the relief that her daughter was  
safe in her room. "If you don't want to stay at the party, you can  
just tell me."  
  
"Yes, I know, mother," Usagi replied formally to her elegant mother   
and sank her head lower into her soft, pale pink mattress. *Just go   
away and don't ask me what's wrong!*  
  
"Oh my dear Usa, what's wrong?"  
  
*Oh, joy! Here it goes!*  
  
"You can tell me what's wrong. After all, I am your mother!" Queen   
Serenity continued.  
  
Usagi sighed desperately and poked her head out of the soft mattress.  
She mumbled to the silver hair woman sitting at the edge of her bed,   
"Don't worry mother, I am fine. I am just tired from all the   
dancing."  
  
"Well, then I believe you deserve a good night of sleep, " the queen   
rose elegantly from her daughter's bed. While she was walking   
outside the door, she turned, "It's a pity you didn't get a chance to  
see Prince Endymion. He has become a find gentleman. Good night,   
Usagi."  
  
*Prince Endymion! What a joke! He's a gentleman. Yeah right! Like  
in another millenium. What kind of gentleman stalks on defenseless   
girl like me!* Usagi shifted uncomfortable in her bed carrying her  
frustrated thoughts into her dream.  
  
**********  
In Usagi's dream  
  
I will not kiss Usako ever! Even if she is the last girl in the   
universe! That's just disgusting! She is a crybaby and the ugliest  
girl alive!  
  
"NOOO!" Usagi suddenly sat up in her bed panting. She sobbed, "Why,   
Mamo-chan, WHY? Why did you come back at all to haunt me. Just   
leave me alone! I-I..d-don't...n-need...y-you..."  
  
**********  
  
"Beryl!" Mamoru gasped surprisingly at the sight of his former   
girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
A tall woman with wild, frizzy red hair hugged Mamoru tightly. "What   
do you mean what I am doing here, Prince Endymion? Of course I am   
here. Where else will I be? After all, I *am* a royalty."  
  
"Whatever, just get off of me!" Mamoru pushed Beryl aside roughly.  
  
"What's wrong, lover boy? Don't you miss me?" Beryl wrapped her arms  
around Mamoru again holding his chin to face her.   
  
Mamoru pushed Beryl aside more roughly hearing chatter in the main   
hall. Before he left, he threw a warning at Beryl, "Just leave me   
alone, otherwise I will make you!"  
  
Watching the dark-haired prince making his exit, Beryl's eyes narrowed   
to a slit. "Oh, you will pay for this. Once I take over the Earth   
and the Moon. You are going to be my slave FOREVER, *prince*."  
  
**********  
  
"Usagi!" Rei came into Usagi's room screaming at the top of her   
lungs. "Get up!"   
  
Usagi groaned and opened her eyes slowly at the hysterical Rei.   
"What is it? And whatever it is, it better be good."  
  
"Didn't you know? Mamoru and the four generals are here! AHH! I am   
so excited to see them!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know. I saw Mamoru yesterday," Usagi muttered and   
got ready to roll back into her bed.  
  
"You what?!" Rei yanked Usagi out of the bed. "You saw him already?   
But you left in the middle of the party!"  
  
"Which is why I am here for," Luna interrupted. "You know it's   
dangerous to wander outside on your own, Princess Serenity. Now, I   
want an explanation."  
  
"Luna," Minako entered the room smiling brightly as sunshine, "don't   
give Usagi a hard time. Look at the girl, she just woke up! So,   
where did you saw Mamoru?"  
  
A tightly arm wrapped around Usagi's neck tightly and a sly Makoto  
asked, "Where, huh?"  
  
Usagi yawned, still not awoke from the chattering around her. "Right  
by the pond, when I was taking a ba-"   
  
Her eyes flew open. *No! I can't tell them that*  
  
"What were you doing?" Five pairs of eyes were glued onto Usagi   
demanding an answer, even Ami seemed to be interested.  
  
"Nothing!" Usagi scratched her head. *Quick! I got to think of   
something...Oh! I know, just play dumb!* "What are you talking   
about?"  
  
Unfortunately, Rei saw through Usagi's disguise. She rose up and got   
ready to leave, "Well, if you are not telling us. We will just ask  
Mamoru. Let's go, girls."  
  
"NO!" Usagi scrambled out of her bed and crashed into the four girls   
exiting the door while Luna licked her paw ignoring the mess Usagi  
made.  
  
"USAGI!" four angry girls with their eyes burning a red flame snatched  
Usagi by her collar.   
  
Usagi trembled, feeling that her friends had just grown ten feet  
taller. She gulped, "S-sorry!"  
  
"So," Minako's voice returned to its normal volume smiling sweetly   
(or devilish, take your pick), "why can't we ask Mamoru."  
  
"Yeah, what were you guys doing out in the dark at the pond?" Makoto   
asked again with the sly grin pasted on her face, a fist forming behind   
her back ready to force the truth out of her friend.  
  
*Quick! I really need a way out of this.* Usagi looked frantically  
for any help from Luna and Ami, who appeared to be in deep thoughts.  
Noticing that Ami was about to speak, Usagi sighed in relief. *Good  
old Ami, always get me out of troubles like this.*  
  
"Wait, you are at the pond?" Ami questioned Usagi again and it hit her.   
Lowering her voice into a whisper, "Y-you were not taking a...b-bath,   
were you?"  
  
*But of course, there are exceptions* Usagi blushed in embarrassment   
while screams of surprise filled the air including a meow.  
  
**********  
  
"Prince Endymion," the four generals chorused in unison when they saw  
the prince entering the dining room.  
  
"Oh, please!" Mamoru sighed, "You don't have to be this formal after  
you four made the generals."  
  
"Good," Jedite sighed in relief. "So Mamoru, where were you last  
night?"  
  
"Last night?" Mamoru repeated, his cheeks turned slightly pink   
remembering the scene last night. He mumbled lowly in his breath,   
barely heard by the generals, "Nothing, just went out for some air  
after several dances. So, how was your night?"  
  
"Good, we danced with the princesses. By the way, had you seen the   
moon princess yet?"  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru glanced up at the mention of the moon princess.   
*Should I tell them I had seen her already? Nah, that'll create more  
troubles explaining about last night...* A flush returned to Mamoru's  
face, causing confusion among the generals. After a pause, Mamoru   
answered, "No, I haven't seen her yet."  
  
Just at that second, the five princesses entered the room with an   
ashamed Usagi bowing her head nodding once in awhile while her   
guardian lectured her about morals and responsibility that came   
with being a princess. They stopped at the sight of Prince   
Endymion and the four generals; the princesses excluding Usagi gave   
the prince a sly grin.  
  
Mamoru groaned inside of himself. *They know. Nice going, Usako!*  
  
Anger boil rapidly inside of Usagi at the sight of the five men before   
her, especially Mamoru. She marched right to Mamoru, "It's all your   
fault! You pathetic human stalked on innocent, defenseless girl like   
me. Have you have no shame of what you done last night!"  
  
"Wasn't that what I said a minute ago?" Luna mumbled shaking her head  
at the mad princess.  
  
"Meow-" with her long, slender leg, Usagi swept the black cat out of her   
way crashing into a trash can and Luna screaming in pain. The trash can   
shook violently against Luna's crash and dumped its contents onto Luna's  
beautiful black fur. Luna glared at the bellowing Usagi before she left  
the room.  
  
"Umm, have you guys met already?" Zocite frowned and asked the couple  
who were in deep argument.  
  
"So it's my fault!" Mamoru yelled back. "Can't you even process   
anything through your brain. It's an accident!"  
  
"Yeah, it would be an accident," Usagi lowered her voice resting her   
chin on her hand, "if anybody else other than you was involved in it."  
  
Mamoru's handsome face twisted. *She's unreasonable!* He decided to   
zip his mouth shunned and ignored her.  
  
"Can someone fill us in?" Jedite asked meekly seeking help from the  
princesses who had settled themselves down comfortably into the chairs   
behind the arguing couple and watched the argument in amusement.  
  
"WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED TO KNOW?" A screaming Usagi blocked   
Jedite from talking to the princesses. Her sky-blue eyes clouded   
with a fire that could burn a hole right through Jedite.  
  
Jedite froze in his path and backed away crashing into other generals   
right behind him. He whimpered as he avoided the evil eye Usagi was   
giving him waving his hands in the air, "No."  
  
"So, Mamo-chan," Usagi crossed her arms, eyes narrowing, "this is what   
your generals are like? That's really sad they have to be this  
way. Probably because they serve under a pathetic idiotic *leader*!"  
  
*Oh, god, please let us survive this!* The four generals looked at each  
other and began to scoop back as far from the flaming argument as  
possible.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Mamoru barked at the generals  
sneaking quietly. *Oh, no. You are not going to get away with this.  
Not with Usako thinking I am a failure.*  
  
The generals groaned and hung their heads in defeat facing their   
prince. In the corner, the four princesses laughed hilariously at the  
fate of the generals.  
  
Mamoru beamed upon hearing the laughter, *Bingo!*  
  
He smirked at the group of princesses sending a chill down their   
spines, "Oh, like you do a better job than me! Look at your followers!"  
  
Usagi glared at the princesses sending a telepathic message, *You   
all are going to pay for THIS*  
  
Before a sound came out of Usagi's mouth, Queen Serenity entered the   
room with Luna purring in her arm.   
  
"Princess Serenity, that's enough!" the queen addressed her daughter  
sternly using her formal name and continued, "That's not the way we  
treat our guest. Apologize now!"  
  
Usagi gritted her teeth, *You won this time, Mamo-chan, but I will   
get back to you!* With some difficulties, Usagi opened her mouth, "I  
am sorry, *Prince Endymion*"  
  
"Meow," Luna purred with several sets of eyes on her wondering   
what she had been up to.  
  
*Oh, no!* Usagi's face paled, *You didn't tell mother about last night,  
did you? Luna, oh you sweet little kitty, you didn't, right?*  
  
Luna licked her paw and purred triumphly, "Meow!"  
  
A strangled gasp escaped from Usagi's throat.  
  
**********  
  
Behind the closed door, Beryl snarled at the sight of the princesses   
and the generals. Her eyes filled with hatred toward the moon   
princess jealous of what she had. *One day, I will show you who is   
in charge, PRINCESS*  
  
**********  
  
"Princess Serenity," Luna walked regally into the blonde-haired   
princess's bedroom. "The Queen wants you to attend the dinner   
tonight."  
  
"Why?" Usagi lifted up her head, "What for? I never attended those   
dinners with the ambassadors."  
  
"This one is not about ambassadors. It's the alliance between Earth   
and the Moon," Luna climbed up to the princess's bed.  
  
"Yeah," a confused Usagi answered, "so, what does this has to do with   
me?"  
  
"Prince Endymion would be there," Luna yawned and rested her head   
on the pillow.  
  
"What?!" Usagi shook Luna's body screaming into Luna's delicate ears.  
  
"Usagi! Put me down!" Seeing stars on top of her, Luna ordered  
Usagi to stop shaking her like a stuff animal.  
  
After a few moments, the impatient Usagi was ready to strangle the   
guardian cat when the cat spoke, "This dinner is arranged for you and  
the prince."  
  
"And..." Usagi motioned Luna to continue elaborating on the dinner.  
  
"And that's all I know," Luna stated leaping out of Usagi's bed with  
a mad princess chasing after her.  
  
**********  
  
Usagi looked at herself for the final time in the mirror adjusting her  
dress showing her curvy figure. The dress was of a flowing silvery   
white with puffed short sleeves on the side and gold trimming all   
over it.  
  
Luna stepped into the princess room admiring the young lady. She  
cleared her throat, "Princess Serenity, everyone is waiting for you."  
  
"How do I look, Luna?" Usagi sucked in her belly and twisted around,  
her dress trailing behind her.  
  
Luna sighed, "Absolutely wonderful. Prince Endymion will be  
impressed."  
  
"Prince Endymion!" Usagi shrieked at the mention of the prince's name  
and jumped several feet. "Who cares about what he think!"  
  
"I never said you do," the black cat muttered under her breath.  
  
"MEOW!" a sharp scream emerged from the cat's throat as she was   
thrown outside.  
  
Luna stared angrily at the closed door, *You really need to change   
your attitude, Usagi. I really wonder how the prince can withstand  
you! Poor Prince Endymion!*  
  
**********  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Queen Gaia," Princess Serenity   
beamed at the brown-haired woman sitting right next to Prince Endymion.  
  
Prince Endymion almost dropped his napkin at the sight of the   
moon princess. Her golden hair shiny and smooth as always matched  
the gold trimming on her dress; her sky-blue eyes sparkled while   
smiling warmly to everyone *except* him. *She is still mad,* Mamoru  
sighed glancing at the princess entertaining his mother.  
  
"Serenity, you want to tell them the news?" Queen Gaia glanced at her  
best friend, Queen Serenity, since childhood motioning her to announce   
the news to the couple.  
  
"Serenity, Endymion," Queen Serenity began watching the expressions  
on the prince and princess's faces, "you are betrothed since birth."  
  
Usagi spited out the soup onto Mamoru's face after she heard the new,  
"What?! I am betrothed to *him*!"  
  
Queen Serenity winced at her daughter's rude behavior and was  
about to lecture her when Mamoru interrupted.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru shouted, wiping the soup off his face with a napkin.   
"Can't you at least learn some manners!"  
  
Sitting right across from her best friend and upon hearing her son's  
words, Queen Gaia raised her eyebrow sharing a contact with Queen  
Serenity, "Usa-"  
  
"-ko?" the queen of the Moon immediately knew what her best  
friend was up to. She motioned the door to her right and asked a   
servant to bring her and Queen Gaia's dinner to the living room.  
  
"Serenity," Queen Serenity called out to her daughter while heading   
toward the exit with Queen Gaia, "Gaia and I would be in the living   
room, ok?"  
  
"What do you mean I don't have any manner?!" Usagi screamed  
at the top of her lungs.   
  
Queen Serenity shook her head sighing and walked out of the door.  
Queen Gaia looked at her son noticing the color on his cheeks, which   
she hadn't seen for years. *Seems like my son finally has found a  
tamer. Wish you luck.* The queen of the Earth chuckled and followed   
her best friend into the living room for a chat about the upcoming   
marriage between the Earth and the Moon.  
  
**********  
  
Usagi sighed and stood at the rose garden she loved so much.  
*I am betrothed to Mamo-chan. Am I happy?* Her heart beaten   
faster at the mention of the prince, and a blush formed on her   
cheeks reminding her of the night at the pond.  
  
She kneeled down and touched the rose petals gently not  
to separate it from the stem reminding herself of the times  
Mamoru gave her roses. She smiled at each memory she and   
Mamoru had shared together.  
  
I will not kiss Usako ever! Even if she is the last girl in the   
universe! That's just disgusting! She is a crybaby and the ugliest  
girl alive!  
  
The smile faded from Usagi's lips remembering the last day   
they spent together. She buried her head into her knees crying,  
lips quivering, *Stop it! Why you have to be so mean to me, Mamoru!   
I don't want to hear it! Why, Mamoru? WHY? What did I do   
wrong?*  
  
"Hello, princess," a frizzy red-haired woman with a smirk on   
her face pat Usagi on the shoulder. *Finally, a chance to be  
alone with the princess.*  
  
**********  
  
*Usako*  
  
Laying in his bed, Mamoru stared at the ceiling sketching the   
face of his blue-eyed angel. He rehearsed the angry words she  
had been shouting at him since the day he got here.  
  
*Usako, I am sorry!*  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes remembering the happy moments   
he spent with Usagi. Usagi was always there when he needed  
to be cheered. No matter how hard his training was, she was   
his comfort and the *only* one that could bring a smile to his  
face. A tear ran down Mamoru's cheek remembering that  
fateful day ten years ago when he broke Usagi's heart.  
  
  
  
*Stupid! Stupid me!* Mamoru knocked himself on the forehead regretting  
his words. *Why was pride so important to me? Was it that important   
to loss a friend over? Usako-*  
  
Mamoru rubbed his head that was aching and spinning rapidly. He saw an   
image of Usagi and Beryl in the rose garden, and Usagi was  
backing up against a tree.  
  
*Usako*  
  
Mamoru jumped out of the bed grabbing his jacket and headed   
toward the garden.  
  
**********  
  
"What do you want, Beryl?" a tear-stained princess rose up at the  
sight of the red-haired cackling woman in front of her.  
  
"What do I want?" a cackle emerged sharply from Beryl's throat  
and cut through the air like a knife sending the moon princess a   
step backward from the mad woman.  
  
Noticing the fear in Usagi's eyes, Beryl advanced toward her, "I   
want everything that you have!"  
  
"Why?" tears started to flow in Usagi's eyes. "What did I do to  
deserve this?"  
  
"Why, honey," Beryl said sweetly, still advancing dangerously  
toward the princess, "it's not your fault but it's just too bad  
that you are the princess."  
  
Beryl held out the dagger in front of her, "Why should you  
have all of these luxuries? Why can't I have any? WHY?"  
  
*Mamo-chan! Help me!* Usagi prayed silently in her heart,  
tasting her own salty tears.  
  
"But you are a princess, aren't you?" Usagi asked meekly with  
her back against a tree.  
  
"Me, a princess?" Beryl laughed bitterly. "I'm not even related  
to Endymion. Can you believe that I have absolutely no royal  
blood in me! The King and the Queen know, but they just  
pretend they don't and ignore me. Do you know what my life  
is like? Do you even know how hard it is to please the Queen   
and *beg* her to let me come? No, you don't. All your life,   
you have been surrounded with people that love and   
cherish you. You have a perfect life and you don't even know it.  
You don't deserve this life. I do. I hate you! I wish you are   
dead!"  
  
Usagi was in shock. Never in her life had she seen such pain   
in a person. She took out the handkerchief in her pocket and  
offered it to Beryl, who was trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Beryl looked angrily at the princess. She shoved Usagi's hand  
away, "Don't pity me! I don't need YOUR PITY!"  
  
Beryl smashed the dagger into the tree sending a shiver   
down Usagi's spine, "You don't deserve to live, *princess*!"  
  
At that instant, a rose shot from the air heading straight at  
Beryl.  
  
Beryl lost her grip on the knife when the thorns stabbed   
into her skin. She looked up and saw the angry prince   
staring back at her with his sword ready by his side,  
standing protectively in front of the moon princess.  
  
"I will be back for both of you!" Beryl spit out the words and  
ran into the forest.   
  
Before Mamoru could chase after her, a pair of arm wrapped  
around him and Usagi rested her body on Mamoru's back.  
Mamoru sighed and faced Usagi noticing the tears on her  
cheeks. He handed her a handkerchief, which she ignored and  
wiped her tears on Mamoru's jacket.  
  
"It's okay, Usako. Everything is fine," Mamoru pat Usagi's head  
gently and hugged her.  
  
"No, it's not, Mamo-chan," Usagi leaned toward Mamoru for  
support. "She hates me. Why, Mamo-chan? Why?"  
  
"Don't listen to her, Usako," Mamoru sat down with Usagi in   
his lap. "She is just jealous."  
  
Usagi shook her head more violently, and Mamoru held her face up  
and dried her tears with a handkerchief. He lightly kissed   
Usagi's forehead hoping that would make her feel better.  
  
"And you?" Usagi lifted her head up.  
  
"Me? What about me?" Mamoru looked questioningly at the  
blonde head.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Usagi looked away from Mamoru, tears forming   
in her eyes again, "You told me you would never kiss me and that   
I am the ugliest girl alive."  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes, "I am sorry, Usako."  
  
"Sorry?" Usagi's shoulders shook as she laughed bitterly,   
"What for?"  
  
"I...n-never.. meant it, Usako," Mamoru glazed tenderly into  
Usagi's eyes. "Please forgive me."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and squeezed the tears from her eyes,  
"If you never meant it, why did you said it?"  
  
"I...w-was embarrassed in front of all of them," Mamoru confessed  
watching Usagi's eyes turning into blue ices. He held onto her   
arms tighter, "I am sorry, I...thought of my pride before your  
feelings. Usako, please, say you forgive me, please."  
  
Usagi shoved Mamoru's hands off of her roughly and stood   
up, "I am not a toy, Mamo-chan! Why did you do this to me?"  
  
Usagi broke down and sobbed, "A-and now you want me to  
forgive you? NEVER! I will never forgive you ever, *Prince  
Endymion*!"  
  
Usagi ran all the way back to the palace with tears streaming   
down her face leaving Mamoru behind.   
  
*Usako, I'm sorry!* A single drop of tear hit the ground.  
  
**********  
  
To the Earth Generals:  
  
Jedite, Nephrite, Zocite, and Kunzite  
Please come to the cave we used to play hide-and-seek  
in. I have something really important to announce to all  
of you. And please don't let anyone know we are  
meeting in the cave.  
Prince Endymion  
  
  
  
"Hey, Mamoru!" Jedite peeked into the cave and walked in it  
smiling at the memories of playing hide-and-seek.  
  
"Move alone, Jed!" Kunzite shouted right in Jedite's ear and  
entered the cave followed by the two other generals.  
  
A horase voice spoke, "Finally, I have been waiting for you."  
  
**********  
  
Rei pounded on Usagi's closed door, "Usagi? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm alright," a muffled voice spoke softly.  
  
The group of princesses sighed and twisted the doorknob. They  
gathered around the princess who was pretending to be still  
asleep.  
  
Makoto sighed, "Usagi, what's wrong? It's not like you to miss  
breakfast."  
  
"I am not hungry," Usagi replied, still not turning her face toward  
her close friends.  
  
Makoto and Minako exchanged a glance and forcefully turned   
Usagi's body over. The group of girls gasped at the puffy red  
eyes and the dark circles underneath them. Ami gently raised Usagi   
into a sitting position and hugged her. A tear dropped from   
Usagi's moistened eyes onto Ami's shoulder. The girls gather   
around all together giving Usagi their supports.  
  
After an hour, Usagi loosened her grip on her friends, "I am  
hungry."  
  
Minako dialed a button on Usagi's phone, "Bring in some food  
please."  
  
"Usagi," Makoto looked worriedly at her blonde-haired friend  
still avoiding to meet their eyes, "you can tell us what happened."  
  
Usagi slowly met the eyes of her worried friends, "I talked to  
Mamo-chan last night."  
  
Wiping a tear off her cheek, the moon princess continued, "He  
told me why he said those mean words years ago."  
  
"H-he said...he valued his pride...more than my...f-feelings,"  
unable to hold the emotions bottled inside of her, Usagi broke   
into sobs.  
  
"That jerk!" Rei stood up angrily heading for the door.  
  
"NO!" Usagi screamed pulling on Rei's arms, "It's not his   
fault...I-it really wasn't his fault...but i-it...h-hurts...  
s-so...m-much."  
  
Grabbing onto Minako's shoulders, Usagi asked the princess of  
love in a quivering voice, "D-does it hurt to love...s-someone?   
D-does it...a-always h-hurt...l-like t-this?"  
  
Minako looked away from her friend, wiping the tears off her  
face. She couldn't answer the question since she was never in   
love before. Silently, Usagi's sobs broke into wails.  
  
Rei hugged her oldest friend, a tear dropping from her long eyelash,  
"Usagi, it's alright. E-everything will be all right again. I-I will   
promise you that."  
  
"H-he asked me to forgive him, Rei," Usagi buried her head into   
Rei's lap, trembling. "But I couldn't, I...j-just...c-couldn't."  
  
"Usagi," Ami whispered softly and pat Usagi's back hoping to  
soothe her heartache.  
  
Makoto frowned, remembering the news she heard earlier, "But  
Usagi, aren't you going to marry Mamoru anyway?"  
  
"He won't marry me anymore, Makoto," Usagi choked, raising her  
head from Rei's lap. "He hates me. H-he got to...after I told   
him I will n-never...f-forgive...h-him...e-ever!"  
  
Minako sighed and handed Usagi her handkerchief, "Y-you can   
talk to him again. I am sure he will listen."  
  
Usagi stared at the handkerchief remembering how she always  
used Mamoru's coat. She slowly took the handkerchief from  
Minako and dried her tears, "D-do you think h-he...will...  
listen...to...me...a-again."  
  
The girls were speechless unknowing what to say.  
  
"Of course he will," a determined Ami reassured Usagi, shocking all  
the princesses for the bold move, "he *has* to."  
  
**********  
  
Entering the bedroom, Mamoru looked confused at the four emptied   
beds. *Where are they?*  
  
He walked out of the room hoping to bump into one of the four  
generals who were missing since last night. Instead, an angry  
princess encountered him.  
  
Rei looked down at Mamoru, "How dare you hurt my friend!"  
  
Mamoru scratched his head, his eyes tired from lack of sleep,   
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What am I talking about?" Rei grabbed Mamoru's collar roughly,   
hissing in his ear, "Don't play with me, Mamoru. I am not as  
sweet as Usagi."  
  
Mamoru's eyes flew open at the mention of his beloved princess,  
"Usako? What about her?"   
  
Rei tore herself out of Mamoru's strong grip, "S-she had been  
crying for the whole morning. Mamoru, if you have a heart,  
talk to her."  
  
Unable to hold her tears back anymore, Rei walked away   
feeling sorrow for her friend. *I hope I am doing the right   
thing, Usagi. Forgive me. I have to talk to him.*  
  
Mamoru let his hand returned to his side watching Rei's   
figure fading away. *Thank you, Rei. I will definitely  
talk to Usako. Definitely.*  
  
**********  
  
Queen Gaia suddenly stood up from the chair. She roared   
at the messenger kneeling in front of her, cloth torn beyond  
recognition, "What do you mean the whole earth is completely   
destroyed?!"  
  
A bang was heard loudly in the room as the queen watched the  
messenger falling to the cold, marbled floor. A triumph  
glee was heard, and a bold woman entered the room.  
  
"Beryl!" the queen gasped staring at the dark crystal the  
red-haired woman held in her hand.   
  
"Say bye-bye, my precious queen," Beryl pointed the dim crystal   
at Queen Gaia.  
  
**********  
  
"Queen Serenity! Queen Serenity!" Artemis rushed into the   
conference room. He panted for a second and continued,  
"The Kingdom is under attack!"  
  
Queen Serenity leaped out of her chair and rushed toward   
the communicator screen.  
  
Artemis shook his head, "It's no use. They destroyed Earth   
already."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the experienced queen asked, "Who are  
'they'?"  
  
"They are Countess Beryl...and...the four generals," Luna  
bowed her head and answered Queen Serenity's question.  
  
"Wha-?! Why?"  
  
Luna sighed, closing her eyes, "They are under the influence  
of a more superior power, my Queen. And they already killed  
...Queen...G-Gaia."  
  
*NO! It can't be! Gaia!* Queen Serenity shivered and held  
herself steady by the edge of a chair sobbing over the death  
of her friend.  
  
Artemis avoided the Queen's eyes and made a suggestion, "We   
need to take drastic actions now."  
  
"First, we need to find a refuge for the princesses," the   
Queen stood up and firmly ordered the guardians.  
  
**********  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
Mamoru turned around and met with four pairs of worried eyes.  
  
Minako wiped off the tears swelling in her sapphire eyes, "We  
couldn't find Usagi anywhere."  
  
Makoto interrupted, sounding hysterically, "Do you know where   
she is? Do you? We need to leave now. The Kingdom is under   
attack!"  
  
"I know," Mamoru eyes watered at the thought of his kingdom   
totally vanquished in merely a night. A sharp tinge tagged   
in his head, and Mamoru winced in pain. Like the previous  
time, Mamoru saw the image of Usagi and Beryl, but this time  
Beryl had a dark crystal in her hands.  
  
He headed for the exit, "I know where Usako is! You guys go  
ahead and leave! I will go get Usako! And you guys, leave   
NOW!"  
  
**********  
  
Usagi waddled her feet into the pond wondering what she should  
say to Mamoru. *Mamo-chan...I...*  
  
Her thread of thoughts was interrupted. Beryl stepped out of   
the shadow and walked toward the princess.  
  
"We meet again, *princess*," Beryl sneered.  
  
Reminded of what happened two nights ago, Usagi backed away  
taking out her brooch. She demanded calmly with the royal  
air in her voice, "What do you want, Beryl?"  
  
"I told you before," Beryl wrestled the brooch out of Usagi's  
hands and crushed it with her feet. She formed a ball of eerie   
light with her crystal aiming at the princess, "I want you DEAD!"  
  
*MAMO-CHAN!*  
  
A body crashed into Usagi taking the blast full-powered. Usagi's  
lips trembled as she watched Mamoru groaning in pain and breathing  
in shallow air.  
  
"M-Mamo-chan, w-why...did...you...do...t-this?" bending down on  
her knees, Usagi held Mamoru's head delicately dripping tears   
onto his face.  
  
"U-Usako," Mamoru winced in pain, "I-I...want...t-to...t-tell...  
you...s-something..."  
  
"NO!" Usagi cried out shaking her head, "I don't want to hear   
it."  
  
"I-I...have...to...s-say...i-it...n-now," Mamoru raised up his  
arm, intertwining his fingers with Usako's.   
  
Usagi gently brushed his forehead and said in a soothing voice,  
"It's okay, you can tell me later. You will be all right....  
Y-you...w-will...b-be..."  
  
"U-Usako," Mamoru continued again with much difficulty, "I-I  
...S-should...h-have...s-said...t-this...to...y-you long time  
ago...I-I...l-l-lov-"  
  
"Bang!" Beryl shot another blast at Mamoru, and Mamoru's head  
laid still in Usagi's lap.  
  
"MAMO-CHHAAANNNN!!!!!" Usagi screamed witnessing the death of   
her beloved prince. She stroked his head softly murmuring to   
him refusing to believe the truth. "Mamo-chan, you are alright.  
You will never leave me. NEVER! This can't be right. No!   
It's not. You are right here with me. There is no way you   
could be dead...We promise...w-we...p-promise-"  
  
Beryl grabbed the unresponsive princess by her arm, "It's all  
over, princess. Your prince is dead and you are next."  
  
Usagi smiled a sad smile at Beryl and looked down at Mamoru,  
tears running down her cheeks. "It's okay, Mamo-chan. I will   
join you soon. I know what you...are...t-trying...  
t-to...s-say...t-to...m-me. F-forgive...m-me...f-for...being  
such...a...f-fool...I-I...l-love...y-"  
  
The world went dark as the blast was heard again.  
  
*Mamo-chan!*   
  
**********************************************************************  
First of all, I want to thank everyone who actually is reading this  
message for finishing reading this story *wink* And here are some  
of the oopsie and stuff like that I need to explain before someone   
hunts me down with an axe in his hand (or could be hers) ^^;;  
  
1). It has been awhile since the last time I watched a Sailor Moon   
episode. After awhile, I am more in the fanfiction world so I   
probably translated the song wrong, but don't scream at me. Just   
email me and let me know, ok?  
  
2). Hmm, Makoto making the Sailor V sign. Well, I meant it to be  
kind of funny because it's Minako's signature sign. ^.^   
  
3). I have seen a lot of different spelling for the four generals but  
please email me if you think my spelling is wrong. Thanks!  
  
4). Queen Gaia says Usagi is Mamoru's tamer? Well, that's from  
"Taming of the Shrew" by William Shakespeare, not the Digimon you   
know. (yeah right!) *sweatdrop*  
  
4). I know one of the most confusing things in this fanfic is probably  
how I used the titles, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Well,   
most of the times I used them formally such as in front of public.  
I used Usagi and Mamoru more often because they know each other   
since they are little and are really close until Mamoru totally blows   
it off!!  
  
5). I know I didn't follow the Silver Millenium exactly and I probably  
changed the personalities of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion (Oh  
yeah, definitely) and the way they died. But hey! It's my first   
fanfiction. I am allowed to make mistakes, am I?  
  
6). I am not sure whether Beryl has a Japanese name or not. So if she  
does, please email me!  
  
7). So how do you like the story? I spent a long time writing it. It  
seems so much easier when I just brainstorming about it in my brain.  
Anyway, email me any feedback such as was the story funny or sad and  
did I offend you in some ways and anything else you want to tell me   
about. I will accept any comment and criticism but if you just write  
to me to say you hate my story without explaining why. I would just  
ignore it. Ok! EMAIL ME! arcticflames0328@yahoo.com 


End file.
